dragon_ball_z_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza Soldier
"Frieza Soldier" is the name given to two members of Frieza's Army in the Dragon Ball franchise. They make their debut in the 1990 special Bardock - The Father of Goku and were named "Frieza Soldier" in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. These characters' genuine names are unknown, as the only name they are referred to has been "Frieza Soldier". Main Story Chapter 1: The father of Goku they appear as one of the many Frieza Soldier Bardock faced before facing to Frieza. - If you a an A or Higher grade, you unlocked him. Chapter 4: Namek They appear as one of the many soldiers fighting against the Z fighters. Chapter 5: Ginyu Force Frieza Soldier along with other soldiers are guarding the Dragon Balls. Chapter 6: Frieza Saga Frieza Soldier are helping Frieza destroyed the Z fighters in battle. Chapter 6: Frieza Saga Bonus: Frieza Soldier along with other Soldiers are facing the enemy. You have to take down 150 soldiers. Chapter 11: Hell on Earth Frieza Soldier appears as one of the many enemies you have to face off before gohan faces frieza. Chapter last: Gold Frieza Frieza Soldier appear as one of the many soldiers you have to face in battle before facing frieza. Frieza soldier will transform into god then Frieza Soldier along with the rest will come back to life more powerful (Lv. 100). Frieza Soldier Story Mode Chapter 1: Conquer Worlds Frieza Soldier Starts in a mission along with Frieza Soldier #2, Banan and Sūi as his comrades. They were send in a special assignment to conquer two worlds. Mission 1: Training Details: defeat Saibamen. Mission 2: World #1 Details: They took over a random planet after defeating tons of enemies. 50 enemies. Human like. Mission 3: World #2 - Reinforcement Details: Same enemy. 75 enemies with helicopters and tanks. Mission 4: Defeat the Boss Plane Details: defeat the plane Mission 5: Planet Vegeta Details. Defeat 20 sayains. and 4 elites. Mission 6: Bardock Details: Hold Bardock off for three minutes. Power Level Power level; 205 Maximum Power Level; 705 HP: 5300 Type; Ki Blast-Type Energy; 20 Speed: 20 Stamina: 10 HP: 30 Melee Attack: 30 Ki Blast; 75 Defense: 20 Moves and Techniques Super (Up); Energy Blast - A blast firing a wide ranged frontward attack. the attack distance is short. Super (Down); Explosive Energy Shot - A blast which explodes upon impact. After a certain time it disappears. Super (Right); Life-Risking Blow! '- The user rams into the opponent and hits him. '''Super (Left); Sledgehammer '- A strike move where Frieza Soldier cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. '''Special Move: Genocide Blast - '''Frieza Soldier fires a massive amount of energy waves from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all living beings. '''Ultimate Move; Full Power Energy Wave - Fire 2 large exploding beam forward. Evasive Techniques Unique Skill (Up): Energy Flare Unique Skill (Down): Full Power Charge Unique Skill (Right): Super Guard Unique Skill (Left): Super Back Jump Unique Special; Spirit Explosion Attacks '''Ki Blast; '''Throws 5 Light Blue Ki Blast '''Aura; '''Light Blue '''Light Melee; '''5 Punches '''Strong Melee; '''7 Punches '''Combination; '''7 Punches & Kicks '''Combination 2; '''8 Punches & Kicks and finishes them off with a Dropkick. '''Running Attack; '''Tackle '''Throw; '''Super Uppercut Trivia Category:Characters Category:Frieza Soldier's